Vientos Invernales
by The Hound of Baker Street
Summary: La aparición de la Reina de las Nieves ha puesto a temblar los cimientos del mundo como se conocía. Alianzas y traiciones se forjan mientras los reinos se preparan para los conflictos venideros. En el centro de todas las intrigas políticas y juegos de poder se encuentra la familia real de Arendelle. Cuando la guerra es inminente, el amor, el honor y la amistad son puestos a prueba.
1. Prólogo

_Este primer fanfiction es producto de una apuesta con mirnachibi, a quien también lo dedico después de ya varios meses de insistencia. Espero que se diviertan tanto leyéndolo como yo me he divertido escribiéndolo._

**Prólogo**

"**De cómo la Reina Elsa cambió el mundo"**

El mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. No después de ser sacudido por la noticia de que la reina de Arendelle poseía el don del hielo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel evento que la gente en todos los rincones del mundo bautizó como "El invierno de los 2 días" y todo se había transformado aceleradamente desde entonces.

En Arendelle el aire estaba cargado con una atmosfera diferente, se podía sentir la esperanza por un porvenir lleno de promesas, donde los prodigiosos talentos de la legendaria reina Elsa devolvieran al reino la prosperidad y estabilidad que había desaparecido con la trágica muerte de sus monarcas.

Más allá de las costas del fiordo, las noticias de los inusuales eventos acontecidos durante la coronación de la Reina de las Nieves habían atraído la atención de todos los demás reinos y naciones de las cuatro esquinas del mundo.

No tardaron en hacer fila los dignatarios extranjeros que deseaban establecer relaciones diplomáticas con el reino de Arendelle, con la esperanza de crear alianzas con la mujer que había congelado el verano con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, no todos los reinos vecinos se tomaron las noticias con el mismo optimismo. Como era de esperarse hubo quienes se sintieron amenazados por el don de la reina Elsa y buscaron fortalecer sus fronteras y crear alianzas inspiradas por el miedo común.

Hubo quien dijo que ninguna persona debía tanto poder como el que tenía la Reina de las Nieves, que consideraba que su sola existencia era una aberración contra la naturaleza y que su reinado significaría el declive de Arendelle.

No tardaron en surgir intrigas políticas y conspiraciones entre los dirigentes de las naciones que deseaban crear coaliciones contra la célebre reina Elsa y su séquito de seguidores.

Las Islas del Sur recibieron a su hijo pródigo, el regicida frustrado, aquel que levantó su espada contra la reina de las nieves en un intento por usurpar su trono, el infame príncipe Hans.

Sin embargo, contrario a las expectativas del resto del mundo, el joven príncipe fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por sus doce hermanos, quienes se encontraban indignados por el trato que la sangre de su sangre había recibido en su breve estancia en Arendelle.

El fracaso del príncipe Hans y su posterior encarcelamiento a manos de la reina Elsa bastaron para favorecer la unión familiar entre la real casa de las Islas del Sur, quienes con un nuevo enemigo común, habían jurado venganza.

Inmediatamente se les unió Weselton, reino al que no le faltaban razones para guardar rencor contra Arendelle y su reina después de ser frustrados en sus intentos de entablar relaciones comerciales.

En tan solo cuatro meses, el mundo como se conocía había sido transformado súbitamente, los vientos traían noticias de traición y guerra, mientras nuevas alianzas surgían y se deshacían para buscar una posición favorable en los conflictos que estaban por venir.

El mundo no estaba preparado para la reina Elsa, pero todo parecía indicar que la reina Elsa no estaba preparada para enfrentar al mundo.

Sobre sus jóvenes hombros, reposaban la vida de miles de personas inocentes y un movimiento en falso implicaría desencadenar la tan temida guerra que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que amaba. A su lado siempre estaba la fiel princesa Anna, quien no permitiría que cargara con el peso de la corona sola, auxiliándola en todo lo que le fuera posible. Su determinación y optimismo le daban a su hermana la fuerza que necesitaba para salir cada día y enfrentar la enmarañada red que se urdía en la vida política de su nación.

Y un hombre había sido arrastrado por accidente en el centro de este nuevo mundo de intriga, alianzas y traiciones. Un hombre simple que se había visto separado de su solitaria vida en las montañas para terminar viviendo una lujosa existencia en el palacio de Arendelle. Un humilde repartidor de hielo que por amor había abandonado sus costumbres de ermitaño y que por amor participaba en la vida política de un reino que hasta hace unos meses le consideraba una persona indeseable.

Esta es la historia de las andanzas de la "Familia real" de Arendelle, y su lucha por sobrevivir en un mundo donde los veranos se convierten en inviernos, donde los príncipes azules se convierten en regicidas sedientos de poder, donde los muñecos de nieve vagan por las calles con una sonrisa inocente y donde el amor es capaz de descongelar la peor de las heladas.


	2. Viaje de Negocios

**1. Viaje de negocios**

El grupo avanzaba lentamente a través de los claustrofóbicos espacios entre los troncos de los árboles. Frente a ellos se abría un laberíntico bosque que aparentaba no tener principio ni fin.

Las bajas temperaturas y la pesadez del aire no ayudaban en absoluto a acelerar sus progresos, pero el joven que lideraba la caravana no podía sentirse más cómodo en estas circunstancias.

Kristoff Bjorgman estaba en casa finalmente, después de varios meses de residir en los pulcros pasillos del palacio. Ansiaba volver a sentir la nieve debajo de sus pies, los vientos del norte sacudiendo su cabello y el aire gélido acariciando sus mejillas.

Este era su hábitat natural, su territorio, un lugar que llamar "hogar".

Pero su regreso no había sido bajo las circunstancias que esperaba.

Kristoff guiaba a una caravana en una especia de viaje de negocios. Podría decirse que su campo de trabajo había cambiado ligeramente en los últimos meses. Después de todo ¿Qué propósito tenía viajar varios días hasta las montañas para extraer pesados bloques de hielo cuando la reina podía crear un castillo completo solo en un par de segundos? Al final del día todo era cuestión de oferta y demanda.

De manera que la reina lo había relegado de sus deberes como "Real repartidor de hielo" pero tenía otros planes preparados para él.

Aún tenía que salir en extenuantes excursiones a las montañas y bosques a las afueras del reino, pero con propósitos más…turbios.

Su última encomienda de la reina Elsa lo había dejado intrigado. Kristoff no dejaba de repasar mentalmente las órdenes que había recibido.

_Los rumores no son muy favorables, de resultar ciertos, podríamos encontrarnos frente a una auténtica provocación por parte de las Islas del Sur_ le había dicho la dama albina detrás de su escritorio.

_Usted no me está pidiendo que hagamos una ronda de vigilancia común, ¡Usted nos está enviando a encontrar algo en específico!_ le contestó el montañés sorprendido.

_No te estoy pidiendo algo imposible, simplemente debes de guiar a un grupo de mis guardias de mayor confianza a través de la frontera para corroborar si los rumores son ciertos, nadie se encuentra mejor capacitado para este trabajo, es decir, ¡Tú debes de conocer esa región como la palma de tu mano!_ Kristoff no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente frente a la especie de cumplido que la mismísima reina de las nieves acababa de soltarle, y en cierto modo logró suavizarlo lo suficiente como para convencerle de aceptar su petición.

_ ¿Exactamente qué estaremos buscando?_ preguntó finalmente con cierta irritación en su tono de voz. La reina suspiro, levantó la mirada y respondió_ Si los informes son correctos, en algún lugar de la frontera se ha montado un campamento que podría pertenecer al regimiento personal del príncipe Hans.

Kristoff sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda con la sola mención del treceavo hijo del rey de las Islas del Sur, mientras los recuerdos de Anna convertida en una estatua de hielo sólido volvían para atormentarlo.

_Ya veo…. Digamos que tenemos suerte y encontramos a nuestro querido usurpador vacacionando alegremente en nuestra frontera acompañado de su destacamento personal ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Elsa se levantó le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana cargada de melancolía.

_La mitad de los reinos vecinos quiere aliarse con Arendelle para conseguir su rebanada del pastel, la otra mitad se ha puesto en nuestra contra por el temor a lo que mi don podría traer sobre el mundo. Estamos al borde de lo que podría ser una guerra Kristoff, y al frente de nuestros enemigos se encuentra el hombre que casi logra asesinarme, no podemos tomar ningún riesgo ni realizar acciones impulsivas. Si el príncipe Hans ha tenido la imprudencia de acampar en nuestras fronteras, te sugiero que lo captures y lo traigas con vida, no volveré a cometer el error de devolverlo al nido de cuervos que tiene por familia.

Y con estas palabras terminó su junta con la reina Elsa y Kristoff se había puesto en marcha para realizar la tan peculiar misión que se le había encomendado.

Y así es como había terminado escudriñando cada rincón de cada montaña y bosque a lo largo de la frontera de Arendelle con un grupo de quince miembros de la guardia real y su fiel reno Sven como única compañía.

Llevaban dos semanas de viaje y hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún indicio que les pusiera en la dirección correcta. La moral del grupo bajaba con cada día y junto con esta los suministros comenzaban a escasear.

Sin embargo lo único que lograba decaer el ánimo de Kristoff era la agónica distancia que lo separaba de la princesa Anna. Y el tremendo remordimiento que le provocaba tener que mentirle cada vez que salía en una de las misiones encargadas por su hermana.

Para Anna, Kristoff seguía saliendo a las montañas a recolectar hielo para vender cada fin de semana en el mercado de la plazuela, y durante los primeros meses de su estancia en el palacio, así había sido. Anna lo acompañaba cada semana a vender los bloques de hielo en el bazar y no se separaba de su lado hasta que toda la mercancía se había agotado. Nada lo hacía más feliz que pasar los días al lado de su princesa, su sonrisa parecía bastar para hacer que el sol saliera cada mañana. Y precisamente por eso tenía que evitar que esa sonrisa se extinguiera.

Tanto Kristoff como Elsa procuraban que Anna se entretuviera con los asuntos administrativos del reino para mantenerla distraída de la delicada situación política en la que se encontraban.

Anna podría ser ingenua y distraída, pero no tardó en enterarse de las noticias de la alianza entre las Islas del Sur y Weselton, esto la dejó tan acongojada que dejó su hábito comer una rebanada de chocolate en la merienda durante casi una semana.

La sola idea de decirle que se marchaba en un viaje para buscar y capturar al príncipe Hans le resultaba impensable. Así que la mañana en la que partió le dijo que simplemente adiestraría a los miembros de la guardia en el arte del rastreo de animales peligrosos en terrenos agrestes. No era una mentira en el pleno de sentido de la palabra, después de todo, el y su grupo estaban rastreando a un animal particularmente peligroso. Ella lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un tímido "Vuelve pronto" que le desagarró el corazón al recordar la verdadera naturaleza de su empresa.

Si la posición de la luna no lo engañaba, era ya media noche y su caravana necesitaría descansar, de acuerdo con sus cálculos, en un par de días habrían cubierto la totalidad de la franja fronteriza y lograrían desmentir los rumores de la presencia de fuerzas de Las Islas del Sur apostadas en territorio de Arendelle.

Esta posibilidad aliviaba a Kristoff tremendamente pues no solo reducía la tensión política entre ambos reinos, si no porque no había pensado como le explicaría a Anna si su caravana volvía con el príncipe Hans como prisionero. "¡Mira Anna, estaba enseñando a los muchachos como seguir el rastro de un oso pardo cuando de repente nos encontramos al tipo que te rompió el corazón, te dejó abandonada esperando que murieras congelada y casi asesina a tu hermana y decidí traerlo al palacio!" Solo la idea de tan ridículo escenario bastaba para hacerle un nudo en el estómago.

_Darius, dile a tus hombres que es todo por hoy y que se han ganado un descanso, continuaremos por la mañana_ comentó Kristoff al capitán de la Guardia, un hombre fornido de rostro enjuto y un bigote cuidadosamente peinado.

_ ¡Ya era hora! Por un momento pensé que seguiríamos con esta búsqueda inútil por el resto de la noche. Joder, Kristoff ya llevamos dos semanas completas y no hemos encontrado ni la navaja de afeitar con la que ese niño bonito se arregla las patillas, ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver a casa? Yo tengo una esposa e hijos que atender y tú, suertudo bastardo, tienes a la mismísima princesa Anna esperándote con ansias.

La sola mención de la improbable relación entre el repartidor y la princesa arrancó una carcajada de los demás guardias lo que provocó que Kristoff se sonrojara y contestara _Para su suerte solo nos quedan dos días más, después de eso creo que podremos volver a casa con nuestras respectivas princesas.

Su comentario provocó una nueva carcajada en el resto de la caravana mientras se preparaban a montar las tiendas para descansar el resto de la noche.

Kristoff siempre había preferido dormitar al aire libre con el nocturno cielo estrellado como su techo, por lo que se limitó a disponer de unas cálidas mantas de piel de armiño para después reposar al lado de su adormilado reno.

_Dos días más Anna, solo dos días más y volveré a tu lado_ dijo en voz alta antes de contemplar el cielo nocturno mientras esperaba que el sueño lo invadiera.

Y fue entonces cuando notó con amargura como una columna de humo se alzaba en la distancia, humo que solo pudo haber salido de un campamento a unos 300 metros al este. Para bien o para mal, habían dado con la ubicación del campamento que habían venido buscando y para bien o para mal, había llegado la hora de que el repartidor de hielo cumpliera su misión.


	3. Hospitalidad Sureña

**2. Hospitalidad Sureña**

No le tomó mucho tiempo a los hombres de la guardia real desmontar las tiendas y prepararse para la infiltración. El grupo avanzó en silencio en dirección a la columna de humo que se alzaba en la distancia sin decir una sola palabra.

La tensión era respirable, la expectación generada por el posible enfrentamiento que estaba por venir era apreciable en el rostro consternado de cada hombre en la caravana. Cada segundo pasaba con pesadez mientras se aproximaban a la fuente del humo.

Kristoff no pudo dejar de maldecir su suerte, los siguientes días hubieran transcurrido de una manera infinitamente menos complicada si tan solo los rumores hubieran resultado ser mentiras, habladurías sin sentido de un borracho melancólico en una taberna de poca monta.

Pero todas estas esperanzas murieron en el momento en el que divisaron el imponente campamento en el que ondeaban los blasones de la casa real de las Islas del Sur.

_Bueno ahora sabemos que esos sureños se aburrieron de su clima infernal y han decidido venir a vacacionar a Arendelle_ susurró Darius, el capitán de la guardia, esperando contagiar su optimismo al resto de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Solo nos falta comprobar si su majestad se ha dignado de honrarnos con su visita_ contestó Kristoff_ El grupo se mantenía oculto entre los árboles mientras observaban el amplio claro en el que se habían instalado los visitantes indeseados.

El campamento consistía de 5 tiendas con el tamaño suficiente para alojar a una docena de hombres, todas con excepción de una. Kristoff desvió su atención hacia la tienda que se encontraba en el extremo oeste del campamento. Esta se encontraba vigilada por 2 guardias adicionales y sus proporciones eran visiblemente mayores a las de las demás tiendas.

_Oye, Kristoff_ le espetó Darius_ creo que encontramos la tienda del príncipe Hans, es la única con el tamaño suficiente para contenerlo a él y a su ego_ Kristoff soltó una risa por lo bajo, resultaba agradable ver como Darius se empeñaba por preservar su buen humor incluso en las situaciones más adversas.

_He contado solo 5 guardias, creo poder evadirlos sin problemas y abrirme camino hasta aquella tienda, si encuentro lo que venimos a buscar les daré una señal, lo que pase a partir de ese momento, lo dejaré a consideración tuya y de tus hombres.

Kristoff deseaba evitar cualquier derramamiento desangre innecesario, nunca en su vida se había encontrado en la necesidad de tomar una vida y no planeaba que esto cambiara durante el transcurso de la noche.

Darius evaluó un momento la estrategia de Kristoff y finalmente contestó _ Vale, tienes cinco minutos, si no das señales de vida después de eso, entonces mis hombres y yo bajaremos y les enseñaremos el brillo del acero de una espada fabricada en Arendelle en una noche de invierno.

Kristoff asintió y se preparó para el descenso hasta el campamento. Se encontraba armado solo con el práctico pico que usaba para partir los bloques de hielo que antaño le proveían del dinero suficiente para mantener su modesta vida y una navaja de afeitar escasamente afilada.

Por armadura contaba tan solo con su confiable abrigo de lana, visiblemente desgastado tras años de uso. Se había negado rotundamente desde un principio a cargar con más equipo del que le resultaría indispensable para su misión.

A pesar de la tremenda seriedad de la misión, Kristoff no podía evitar encontrar cierta comicidad en lo surrealista que la situación se había tornado. 15 guardias, un repartidor de hielo y su reno habían sido asignados con la captura del príncipe de una nación extranjera que amenazaba con declararles la guerra. En ningún momento se había atrevido a cuestionar las decisiones de la reina Elsa, pero el plan parecía bastante proclive a fracasar miserablemente.

Su vida había dado demasiados giros inesperados en los últimos meses, y todo había comenzado la noche en la que aceptó auxiliar a una dama en apuros a subir una montaña. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan perdido en los preciosos ojos azules de la chica pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta del establo en el que planeaba dormir aquella noche, la vida de Kristoff Bjorgman sería completamente diferente.

Y sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada. Cada minuto que había logrado pasar al lado de su adorada Anna bastaba para compensar la vida de soledad y miseria que había llevado hasta ese día.

Con estas tribulaciones en su cabeza, bajó lentamente por la escarpada pendiente hasta llegar a la muralla de troncos que rodeaba las tiendas.

Subió por el tronco de un árbol cuya rama se extendía hasta cruzar la improvisada muralla. Una vez que alcanzó la copa del árbol, se detuvo por un momento para observar el interior del campamento, concentrándose en planificar la ruta más segura para llegar a la tienda donde esperaba encontrar el príncipe Hans, antes de soltarse del extremo de la rama para dejarse caer en territorio enemigo.

Kristoff chocó pesadamente contra el suelo produciendo un ruido sordo y unos segundos después ya se había incorporado y se movía en dirección de un arbusto.

Uno de los guardias se encontraba a tan solo 2 metros de distancia, cualquier intento de de acercarse por esa dirección provocaría que el montañés fuera descubierto, por lo que se apresuró a improvisar una forma de burlar al vigía.

El humilde repartidor de hielo no sería uno de los hombres más brillantes del reino, pero una vida en el agreste territorio de las gélidas montañas de Arendelle donde un descuido puede implicar la muerte, lo habían dotado con un extraordinario instinto de supervivencia y cierta creatividad que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Tomó un guijarro del suelo y lo arrojó con certera puntería hacia una de las botellas de licor vacías que yacían regadas en la nieve alrededor de la fogata, el sonido del vidrio colapsando fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención del guardia quien se dirigió a investigar la fuente del sonido.

Sin perder tiempo, Kristoff se desplazó aceleradamente a la enorme tienda del centro del campamento mientras la fogata proyectaba tenebrosas sombras que se extendían a través del helado suelo.

El joven montañés llegó a la parte trasera de la tienda respirando pesadamente, debía de encontrar una manera de entrar a la tienda sin despertar a su ocupante y sin alertar a los guardias. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kristoff sacó la desgastada navaja de afeitar y desgarró la tela aterciopelada de la tienda.

Una vez en el interior, se encontró con una estancia digna de la realeza. Finos muebles de caoba decoraban cada esquina de la tienda y una fina alfombra de varios centímetros de grosor se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Por unos momentos, Kristoff sintió que estaba de regreso en las suntuosas habitaciones del palacio de Arendelle.

La tienda se encontraba divida en dos secciones por una cortina en el centro. La sección en la que Kristoff se encontraba, estaba destinada a la planificación de estrategias a juzgar por la cantidad de mapas y documentos tendidos sobre la mesa.

El repartidor se permitió revisar el contenido de los documentos a la luz de una vela que alguien debió de haber dejado encendida. Lo que encontró no fue muy alentador.

Llamaron su atención una serie de pergaminos cuidadosamente enrollados en uno de los cajones. Se trataba de correspondencia entre el gobierno de las islas del Sur y los dignatarios de Weselton en donde se establecían las condiciones de su alianza militar. La flota militar de las islas del sur contaría con libre tránsito a través de las rutas comerciales de Weselton, convirtiendo esta alianza en una auténtica pesadilla naval.

Sin pensarlo mucho Kristoff tomó varios pergaminos y los ocultó entre sus ropas antes de cruzar la cortina que daba a la otra sección de la tienda.

Al otro lado de la cortina se encontraba un improvisado pero lujoso dormitorio. Cargar con las pertenencias del príncipe para volver a montarlas cada vez que caía la noche debería de resultar un auténtico dolor de cabeza para sus subordinados.

El montañés se aproximó con lentitud a la cama, pensando en una forma de dejar al príncipe fuera de combate y sacarlo del campamento evitando armar un escándalo. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el frío tacto de la hoja de una espada contra su cuello y una voz familiar.

_ ¿Disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad Sureña?_ preguntó sardónicamente el príncipe Hans cubierto por las tinieblas_ Tranquilo, no intentes nada estúpido_ dijo mientras se desplazaba con elegancia hasta que la luz cubrió la mitad de su rostro, sin separar la hoja de su mandoble del cuello de Kristoff en ningún momento_ ¿Sabes? Tú y tu grupo de sabuesos de la reina fueron difíciles de seguir, debo decirlo, para ser un palurdo iletrado realmente sabes moverte por estas montañas_ Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Kristoff ¿No era acaso su caravana la encargada de seguir el rastro del príncipe Hans? ¿Cómo es que el príncipe Hans había terminado siguiéndolos a ellos?

_Oh Kristoff, ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¿Te resulta tan difícil comprender un sencillo juego del gato y el ratón? Bien, lo explicaré en términos que hasta tú puedas entender. Desde que nos enteramos que enviarían una caravana en mi búsqueda nos hemos dedicado a ocultarnos en un lugar donde no buscarían, ¡Justo detrás de ustedes! Solo tuvimos que esperar algunas semanas hasta que el hambre y el frio agotaran sus fuerzas…

_Y entonces montaron este campamento a manera de carnada_ lo interrumpió Kristoff con un gruñido.

_ ¡Miren eso! Parece que esa cabeza dura es capaz de producir una idea de vez en cuando, si tan solo hubieras llegado a esa conclusión hace un par de semanas, no me habrías entregado a todos esos hombres en una bandeja de plata_ el repartidor se encontraba destrozado, había caído en el juego del príncipe y ahora 15 hombres honestos que solo cumplían con su trabajo pagarían por su estupidez.

_ ¡Oh venga Kristoff no te desanimes! No es como si fuera la primera vez que me entregas a alguien que confió en ti con un moño de regalo.

Kristoff sabía precisamente a lo que Hans se refería, el recuerdo de Anna despidiéndose de él antes de desaparecer detrás de las puertas del palacio, solo para quedar a merced del despiadado príncipe no había dejado de atormentarlo. No había sido capaz de proteger a Anna entonces y seguía sin poder mantenerla a salvo ahora.

Entonces recordó lo que estaba en juego. Si la flota de las Islas del Sur llegaba a las costas de Arendelle entonces nadie estaría a salvo, si no lograba enviar comunicarle sus hallazgos a la reina Elsa, estaría dejando a Anna a merced del príncipe Hans. No volvería a cometer ese error. Protegería a Anna aunque le costara la vida.

Kristoff dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el príncipe haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y separando la hoja del mandoble de su cuello. Justo cuando se disponía descargar un golpe contra la cara de Hans el príncipe se recuperó y lo golpeó en la base de la columna con la empuñadura de la espada.

El repartidor de hielo intentó mantenerse de pie apoyándose contra un mueble que parecía ser una mesita de noche, el príncipe tomo su cabeza y la impactó con violencia contra la dura superficie de madera.

Kristoff fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de su nariz rompiéndose antes de derrumbarse contra el suelo mientras perdía la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por un momento solo pudo percibir el rostro del príncipe Hans, su amplia sonrisa y el único mechón de pelo que se encontraba fuera de su característico peinado. Y luego vino el dolor penetrante del primer puntapié que propinó contra sus costillas, y el siguiente, y el que vino después del anterior.

_Diablos Kristoff, ¡Te dije que no intentaras nada estúpido!_ exclamó Hans sin dejar de sonreír mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello para devolver el mechón de pelo rebelde a su posición original.

Kristoff tosió algo de sangre y pregunto con un hilillo de voz _ ¿Cómo….cómo sabe mi nombre?, ¿Cómo se enteró de la misión?

_Te diré un pequeño secreto Kristófforo, la reina Elsa debería de indagar más los antecedentes del personal de limpieza del palacio, esas mucamas pueden llegar a ser muy indiscretas_ le dijo antes de tomarlo por el abrigo para arrastrarlo fuera de la tienda.

El exterior del campamento se había convertido en un pandemonio. Los quince miembros de la guardia que acompañaban a se encontraban arrodillados alrededor la fogata con las manos en la nuca. Se encontraban rodeados por soldados en el uniforme de las islas del sur quienes estaban preparados con una ballesta a la mano.

_Dime Kristoff, ¿Cuánto crees que la pequeña princesa Anna esté dispuesta a pagar para volver a ver a su real mascota? _le preguntó el príncipe Hans después de dejarlo arrumbado frente a la fogata_ Conociéndola se olvidará de ti en una semana y encontrará a otro montañés desaliñado para mantenerla acompañada_ el repartidor intentaba decidir si las costillas le dolían más que el orgullo_ Haremos esto, le enviaremos a su hermana esta carta donde establezco mis exigencias a cambio de tu liberación y veremos que tanto le importas a la princesita realmente._ dijo mientras se sacaba un sobre sellado del abrigo.

En ese momento 3 soldados entraron al campamento mientras jalaban con cuerdas a un reno que se resistía a avanzar. Ni siquiera Sven había quedado exento de las consecuencias del error de Kristoff.

_Ustedes dos, pónganse de pie, es su día de suerte_ comenzó a decir el príncipe, dirigiéndose a un par de los miembros de la guardia real de Arendelle que estaban de rodillas_ tendrán el privilegio de ser mis mensajeros, monten ese reno y hagan llegar este mensaje a la reina Elsa.

Kristoff se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de orgullo y exclamó_ Espere, su majestad, ¿Podría concederme una única petición? Estoy seguro que no le resultará problemático en su infinita misericordia_ El adolorido montañés se esforzaba por sonar como uno de los tantos dignatarios aduladores que había escuchado durante su estancia en el palacio.

_Bueno Kristoff, tu sabes cómo conmoverme, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_ preguntó el príncipe mientras se inclinaba frente al repartidor sin perder la compostura.

_Solo quiero una oportunidad para despedirme de mi reno su alteza, si está usted en lo correcto y la princesa Anna es indiferente a la suerte con la que yo corra, esta podría ser la última vez que lo vea_ cada palabra que salía de su boca era otro alfiler clavado en su ego.

_Nunca entenderé las costumbres de los montañeses, pero si es lo que deseas, no soy quien para detenerte_ dijo el príncipe con una mirada que reflejaba cierta repugnancia.

Kristoff silbó y esperó a que Sven se acercara a él. Una vez que se encontró frente al que parecía ser su único amigo en el mundo puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del animal con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_Voy a extrañarte amigo, envíale mis saludos a todos en casa y…. si ves a Anna,… dile que lo siento_ le susurró antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

_Bueno eso ha sido auténticamente conmovedor_ exclamó Hans_ Pero la noche es corta y la guerra se nos viene encima, no hay tiempo que perder_ Y con estas palabras, uno de los mensajeros montó a lomos de Sven mientras el otro lo guiaba fuera del campamento.

Los prisioneros miraban como se alejaban a la distancia mientras la fría noche de invierno se cernía sobre ellos.

La misión había fracasado, y el destino de Arendelle parecía colgar de un hilo, pero el joven repartidor de hielo no logró contener una sonrisa mientras se encontraba reposando contra la fría superficie del suelo. Hans acababa de derrotarlo física e intelectualmente pero había cometido el error de subestimarlo a él y su mejor amigo. En la alforja que el reno cargaba, había algo aparte de un saco de zanahorias. Kristoff había conseguido deslizar en su interior los pergaminos que había robado de la tienda del príncipe Hans.

Pero su alegría se vio interrumpida por las próximas palabras del príncipe_ Dime Jossef, ¿Cuántas personas crees que se necesiten para enviar un mensaje?

_Me parece que una es más que suficiente su alteza_ contestó un fornido soldado de la guardia real del príncipe.

_ ¿Por qué no me pasas mi ballesta? Es una noche perfecta para practicar tiro al blanco.


	4. Correspondencia Nocturna

**3. Correspondencia nocturna**

No era la primera vez que Anna despertaba agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos. La joven princesa había sido víctima de una pesadilla recurrente desde hacía cuatro meses.

Cada noche, la princesa se veía atrapada dentro del mismo sueño, donde estaba a condenada a repetir incesantemente el momento de su propia muerte. La escena había quedado grabada en su mente de manera irreversible, y la veía recrearse con nitidez frente a sus propios ojos en una distorsionada realidad onírica.

La ventisca le impedía ver más allá de su nariz, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Kristoff mientras sentía como la vida se escapaba gradualmente de su cuerpo para ser remplazada por un intoxicante frío glacial. Todas sus esperanzas se encontraban en las palabras del muñeco de nieve, si deseaba sobrevivir, debería de confiar en que el gruñón repartidor de hielo que acababa de conocer realmente la amara y con algo de suerte, ese sentimiento bastaría para salvarla.

Y entonces, aparecía la figura de su hermana a punto de sucumbir bajo la espada del hombre que había destrozado su corazón.

Mientras cada una de sus extremidades cedía a las gélidas temperaturas, la hoja del mandoble del príncipe se dirigía incesante contra el vulnerable cuerpo de Elsa. Con el último aliento que le quedaba, la princesa se abalanzaba sobre su hermana esperando que su sacrificio bastara para salvar su vida. Su conciencia se perdía entre el peso de la espada y el hielo sólido que se extendía por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

De repente se volvía a encontrar a sí misma en su habitación, respirando pesadamente entre sollozos. Kristoff no había tardado en notar sus problemas de insomnio, y solía dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta para permitirle entrar. Anna entonces se levantaría a hurtadillas y cruzaría el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se alojaba el repartidor de hielo real. El pobre debía de encontrarse tan agotado con el cumplimiento de sus reales tareas que no notaba el momento en el que la princesa se colaba en su cama hasta quedar acurrucada entre sus voluminosos brazos.

Solo entonces Anna se sentía auténticamente segura, de repente, todo el mundo se limitaba a la acompasada respiración del montañés, el rítmico latido de su corazón y al calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. En este momento de paz absoluta, no tardaba en conciliar el sueño nuevamente solo para despertar varias horas más tarde de regreso en su propia recámara, asumiendo que Kristoff se había tomado la molestia de devolverla a su propia cama en algún punto de la noche, para evitar tener que explicarle a su hermana como es que habían terminado despertando juntos.

Pero Kristoff no estaba en el palacio esa noche. Anna había tenido que pasar las noches en vela desde hacía tres semanas, incapaz de volver encontrar la paz necesaria para volver a dormir después de que las pesadillas la despojaran hasta del último ápice de tranquilidad.

La princesa, resignada a pasar el resto de la noche despierta, se levantó de la cama para disponerse a realizar uno de sus rutinarios paseos por las demás habitaciones del palacio.

Al salir de su recámara se encontró con un amplio pasillo cubierto en penumbra, Anna comenzó a vagar en rumbo al ala oeste, donde esperaba encontrar un libro que le ayudara a sobrellevar la larga noche que tenía por delante.

Se deslizaba silenciosamente, auxiliándose de una vela encendida, evitando llamar la atención de los guardias que hacían sus rondas nocturnas.

No pudo evitar entreabrir la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kristoff, con la absurda esperanza infantil de encontrarlo durmiendo apaciblemente como si su ausencia de las últimas semanas solo se hubiera tratado de otro mal sueño.

Sus pertenencias seguían en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado antes de partir, pero la habitación se había llenado de cierto aire de tristeza desde entonces, hacía una semana que el montañés debía de haber regresado de su viaje de cacería con los demás guardias, pero no había dado señales de vida.

Con cada día que pasaba sin recibir noticias del repartidor, la angustia de Anna aumentaba frente a la posibilidad de que corriera algún peligro y necesitara de su ayuda.

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que Kristoff había crecido en esas montañas y que no había razones para temer por su vida, pero su mente no dejaba de atormentarla al pensar en todos los imprevistos y accidentes que podrían haber provocado la desaparición del montañés.

Cuando cruzó al otro extremo del pasillo, Anna notó que una luz se escapaba por debajo de la puerta del estudio de Elsa. ¿Sería posible que su hermana siguiera trabajando a tan tardías horas? La princesa hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y borrar de su expresión los vestigios de su violento despertar.

Anna se aproximó a la puerta y repitió su habitual procedimiento de dar unos golpecitos acompasados para llamar la atención de su hermana.

_Adelante_ contestó Elsa mientras su hermana se introducía en la habitación_ ¿No se ha pasado ya tu hora de dormir hermanita? _Preguntó la princesa al encontrar a la albina detrás de un escritorio cubierto de documentos que lucían importantes.

La reina se encontraba visiblemente agotada, en sus facciones se manifestaban los efectos de la falta de sueño y su majestuoso porte había desaparecido completamente. Levantó sus ojos cansados de uno de los documentos en los que trabajaba sin entusiasmo y se esforzó por darle a su hermana una afable sonrisa.

_Tu sabes cómo funciona esto de ser de la realeza, el trabajo de una reina no tiene horario fijo.

A Anna le dolía ver a su hermana cargando con el futuro del reino, a veces se preguntaba si el peso de la corona terminaría por costarle más de lo que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

_Por suerte esta reina cuenta con una hermana que tiene demasiado tiempo libre entre manos y que posee el mal habito de leer la correspondencia ajena_ Dijo Anna mientras tomaba asiento en la silla al otro extremo del escritorio.

Anna alargó su brazo para tomar uno de los sobres sellados que estaban regados frente a ella y encontró uno con el sello lacado que le resultaba poco familiar.

_Oh, Anna, no quiero aburrirte con la correspondencia de esos estirados dignatarios extranjeros, ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a leer la correspondencia habitual? _ Preguntó Elsa con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

_Está bien, como lo ordene su majestad_ Contestó Anna soltando una risita_ ¿Qué gallardos caballeros han escrito esta semana esperando conseguir el favor de la cotizada reina Elsa?_ Las hermanas habían encontrado un peculiar divertimiento semanal, que consistía en leer en voz alta las cartas donde príncipes de todo el reino buscaban desesperadamente derretir el corazón de la reina de las nieves.

Este material de lectura solía abarcar desde auténticas obras maestras de poesía, hasta patéticos intentos de auto-indulgencia y coqueteo desvergonzado. A pesar de lo cómico que la actividad llegaba a resultar en ocasiones, Anna guardaba en secreto la esperanza de que las sinceras palabras de algún príncipe bastaran para conquistar a su hermana. Consideraba a su hermana completamente capaz de reinar en ausencia de un rey, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Elsa realmente planeaba pasar el resto de sus días negándose a sí misma la posibilidad de enamorarse.

_Veamos que tenemos aquí… uuh ¿Recuerdas al archiduque de Lordran? Parece que no está nada contento con tu respuesta a su última carta_ dijo la princesa tras darle una rápida ojeada a las primeras líneas de la carta. _Te escucho_ le contestó la albina, que por primera vez en toda la noche se disponía a dejar de lado sus deberes, para permitirse un momento de relajación.

Anna se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta, imitando la voz de uno de los tantos príncipes que habían llegado a las puertas del palacio de Arendelle desde hacía varios meses.

_Estimada Reina Elsa, ¿Es qué acaso no recibió la caja de finos chocolates que envié con motivo del aniversario de su coronación...?_ el sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente a sus espaldas bastó para interrumpir a la princesa. Al dar media vuelta se encontraron con Gerda, quien con visible consternación avanzaba rápidamente en dirección al escritorio.

_Reina Elsa, dos de los miembros de la escolta real del joven Kristoff acaban de llegar a las puertas del palacio_ Sus palabras hicieron que el alma de Anna cayera a sus pies, llevaba semanas esperando saber algo del montañés, pero no esperaba recibir noticias de una manera tan repentina y vaga a la vez.

_ ¿Kristoff no está con ellos? ¿Se encuentran bien?_ se apresuró a preguntar Anna, sobrellevada por la emoción.

_Llegaron acompañados del reno del amo Kristoff, pero no había señales de su dueño. Uno de ellos fue enviado a la enfermería con un proyectil de ballesta en el hombro derecho, el otro las está esperando en el comedor_ contestó con paciencia Gerda, sabiendo el impacto que la situación podía tener en la princesa.

_ ¡Apúrate Elsa, no hay tiempo que perder!_ exclamó Anna mientras jalaba a su hermana fuera de su estudio.

Al llegar al comedor, encontraron a un guardia demacrado, hambriento y con el uniforme reducido a jirones. Devoraba ansiosamente una hogaza de pan y las migajas quedaban atrapadas en la descuidada barba que decoraba su famélico rostro.

Al ver a la reina, interrumpió su tan esperado banquete para ponerse de pie, hacer una torpe reverencia para después alargarle un tembloroso brazo haciéndole entrega de un sobre. Sin estar dispuesto a decir una palabra, el hombre volvió a su lugar y continuó devorando la comida frente a él.

_Garantizo que sus servicios serán recompensados y su lealtad será condecorada_ prometió la reina al hombre miserable que se encontraba frente a ella.

De vuelta en el estudio de la reina, Anna era incapaz de contener su nerviosismo mientras en su cabeza se arremolinaban cientos de preguntas ¿Cómo es que solo dos hombres habían vuelto de la expedición? ¿Si se trataba de un simple viaje de caza, cómo había terminado uno de ellos con un perno de ballesta en el hombro? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde estaba Kristoff? Para bien o para mal, la carta era un comienzo para comenzar a conseguir respuestas.

_Elsa, dame la carta_ pidió la princesa con determinación_ Anna, tal vez no deberías de leerla, el sobre indica que la carta está dirigida a mí y…._ su hermana parecía saber más que ella sobre la desaparición de la caravana del repartidor, de ser así, estaba empeñada en ocultarle la verdad y eso comenzaba a molestarle_ Elsa, tienes que comprenderme, ¡Esa carta podría contener el único indicio del paradero de Kristoff! _ Exclamó Anna mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

_Anna, soy tu hermana y solo hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti, si te entrego esta carta no habrá vuelta atrás, pues te garantizo que no te gustará lo que leerás_ dijo la reina, conmovida por la insistencia de su hermana. Elsa no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si el montañés estaba en peligro, la responsabilidad parecía caer en sus manos al haberlo enviado a una misión que excedía sus capacidades.

_Elsa, estoy lista, dame el sobre_ dijo Anna tomando aire, preparándose para lo que estuviera por venir.

Elsa le extendió la carta en silencio, evitando la mirada expectante de su hermana. Al recibirla, la princesa Anna sintió un escalofrío al reconocer el sello lacado de la casa de la familia real de las Islas del Sur. Después de tragar saliva, la princesa rompió el sello y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_"Para la bella dueña de mis pensamientos:…"_ Anna se detuvo un momento, a sopesar el significado de aquellas palabras.

_"… ¿No es curioso cómo el mundo da vueltas y nosotros sus humildes habitantes nos encontramos sometidos al yugo del azar? ¿No eran hace escasos diez años cuando en tus manos sostenías aquella primera carta escrita por mí, con la infantil expectación de encontrar una amigo en ese frío y solitario mundo en el que vivías?

Luego vino tu silencio, tu indiferencia y finalmente tu desprecio. Esperaba con ansias el día que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a escribirte, incluso aunque tuviéramos que tratar temas tan turbios como los que me impulsan a tomar la pluma en esta ocasión…"_ con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la princesa, la temperatura de la habitación parecía descender, hasta que el aliento de Anna se hizo visible en forma de vapor.

_"…Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que los perros rabiosos que enviaste tras mi rastro han fracasado miserablemente en su misión y que ya han sido ejecutados como los animales que son…"_

Anna intentaba procesar el significado de la críptica carta que tenía frente a sus ojos, incapaz de percibir la invernal temperatura que reinaba en la habitación.

_"… No consideré que valiera la pena negociar por sus insignificantes vidas.

Deseo que sepas que atrás quedaron los días en los que fui atormentado por tu silencio, no me interesa más compartir un trono a tu lado como prometimos en nuestras ensoñaciones infantiles. Me despido de ti con una promesa, llegará el día en el que ocupe el trono que se me prometió, y lo lograré así tenga que atravesar con mi espada tu helado corazón.

Cómo espero seas capaz de recordar, me considero un hombre de palabra" firmado…. príncipe Hans Westergaard_

Anna dejó caer la carta sobre el escritorio. Había comenzado a leerla buscando respuestas, pero ahora su cabeza se encontraba inundada con aún más interrogantes.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación se encontraba cubierta por una fina capa de escarcha y que el frío en la estancia se había vuelto insoportable. Levantó la mirada y notó como una lágrima recorría la mejilla de su hermana, solo para congelarse en mitad de su rostro.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación por varios minutos, mientras las dos mujeres se encontraban paralizadas. Finalmente Anna tuvo el valor de hablar.

_Elsa…. ¿Qué significa todo esto?... ¿Tu…. Conocías al príncipe Hans antes de tu coronación?_ la reina mantenía la mirada perdida, sin reaccionar a las palabras de su hermana. Anna finalmente pronunció las palabras que estrujaban su corazón_ Elsa…. ¿Dónde está Kristoff? ¿Está bien? ¿Esta...vivo?

La reina levantó finalmente la mirada solo para encontrarse con la visión de su hermana sobrellevada por una pena demasiado grande como para ser contenida por su alma.

_Oh Anna…. Yo…. Lo siento tanto…._ Comenzó a decir mientras una intensa ventisca comenzó a arrastrar a la princesa fuera de la habitación

_No, no , no ¡Elsa, no hagas esto! ¡Por favor, detente!_ exclamó Anna, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había contenido durante las últimas semanas.

_Perdóname… todo esto es mi culpa…yo, te lo explicaré después... solo... perdóname_ contestó la reina, fortaleciendo la intensidad de la corriente de aire gélido. Finalmente, la princesa fue incapaz de seguir resistiendo, y la ventisca la sacó de la habitación, antes de que pudiera reincorporarse la puerta se cerró con fuerza frente a ella.

Y así, Anna terminó encontrándose a sí misma frente a la puerta de Elsa, incapaz de comprender las razones por las que su hermana se alejaba de ella.

Entonces Anna lloró. Lloró al encontrarse en un escenario tan enfermizamente familiar. Lloró al sentirse traicionada por su hermana. Lloró al sentirse pequeña e insignificante en un enorme mundo de mentiras y secretos.

Y finalmente, lloró por su amado repartidor, cuya vida parecía haberse extinguido en las frías montañas que lo habían visto nacer.


	5. Si tuviera una caja con todos mis sueños

**4. Si tuviera una caja con todos mis sueños rotos…**

Anna se había quedado sin lágrimas que derramar desde hacía varias horas. En ningún momento se había apartado de la puerta del estudio de Elsa, aguardando pacientemente en un estoico esfuerzo por mantenerse junto a su hermana en tiempos de crisis.

Había aprendido a apreciar el silencio que reinaba en el desértico pasillo en el que se encontraba tendida completamente inmóvil.

De cierto modo, cada hora que pasaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Elsa le había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos y a reflexionar sobre los eventos que acababan de acontecer.

Su panorama de la situación era pobre, pero contaba con algunas migajas de información que podían ponerla en la dirección correcta.

Todo parecía indicar que Elsa le había ocultado demasiadas cosas, incluso después de su célebre coronación y los improbables acontecimientos que la acompañaron.

De alguna manera la desaparición de Kristoff, la misteriosa carta del príncipe Hans y el ataque de pánico de su hermana se encontraban conectados, y la única persona que parecía comprender la relación existente entre estos fatídicos acontecimientos era precisamente Elsa.

Anna estaba convencida de que todo lo que su hermana necesitaba era tiempo para reflexionar y tranquilizarse, para dejar que las heridas recién abiertas volvieran a sanar y para encontrar algo de paz en medio de la tormenta en la que su vida se había convertido.

Pero el tiempo no parecía ser su aliado en esos momentos en los que el mundo entero amenazaba con dejarse caer sobre Arendelle y sus desdichados habitantes.

Los fervientes deseos de la princesa de recuperar el control de la situación para restaurar el orden se veían frenados por su confusión y el profundo dolor que la soledad le provocaba.

Anna comenzaba a cuestionar si era prudente conservar la fe ciega que tenía en su hermana, pero la idea de darle la espalda en un momento de adversidad como el que estaban viviendo le resultaba impensable.

Sumida en lo profundo de estas reflexiones, las horas seguían pasando incesantes.

…

Elsa estaba sumida en un mar de recuerdos. Las sombras de su pasado se habían prolongado hasta llegar a amenazar con cubrir el resto de sus días en tinieblas.

Casi instintivamente, la reina se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las estanterías. El estrés emocional al que Elsa se había visto sometida, fue más que suficiente para convertir el estudio en una especie de caverna helada.

Elsa tuvo que remover varios centímetros de escarcha y hielo sólido del anaquel antes de dar con lo que estaba buscando. La albina extrajo de la estantería un pequeño cofre de lustrosa madera de ébano y lo puso sobre el escritorio. El candado que mantenía el cofre cerrado tenía la peculiaridad de carecer de una ranura en la cual insertar una llave, la forma de abrirlo era escasamente ortodoxa.

La reina cubrió el candado con ambas manos por unos segundos hasta que su temperatura bajó lo suficiente como para que un golpecito bastara para desmoronarlo.

Nunca antes le había resultado necesario recurrir al contenido de ese cofre. Los recuerdos guardados entre sus paredes de madera eran cálidamente reconfortantes e insoportablemente dolorosos a la vez.

Pero en esos momentos necesitaba volver al momento que comenzó todo, debía enfrentar los errores de su pasado si deseaba tener la fuerza de mantenerse de pie en el presente. La reina de las nieves respiró hondo y abrió el cofre.

Los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas al encontrarse con las hojas de papel cuidadosamente conservadas en el interior del peculiar recipiente. Dejándose llevar por el mar de emociones que fluían a través de ella, extrajo los documentos y los colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Tomó la primera de las hojas y la desdobló lentamente mientras apreciaba la pulcra caligrafía y la textura del material en el que estaba escrita. La historia detrás del pedazo de papel que la reina de las nieves sostenía entre sus manos correspondía a uno de los recuerdos más felices de la solitaria infancia que vivió prisionera dentro de sus propios aposentos en el palacio de Arendelle.

Fue durante una cálida mañana de verano en la que su madre le entregó el sobre que la contenía.

…

La reina nunca había estado de acuerdo con el asilamiento a la que se sometía a su hija, la polémica decisión del rey de recluir a la princesa del resto del mundo había sido la causa de múltiples discusiones entre la pareja real.

Había decidido que la pequeña Elsa necesitaba tener contacto de algún modo con el mundo exterior sin que su padre se enterara, pero el control absoluto que el rey tenía sobre cada rincón del palacio lo volvía una tarea imposible.

La solución apareció durante un viaje que la real pareja realizó a las Islas del Sur con motivo de la celebración del segundo matrimonio de su rey.

Durante la cena de gala, se volvió evidente la ausencia del menor de los trece príncipes en la mesa. El monarca explicó que el pequeño aún tenía problemas para superar la muerte de su amada madre y desde entonces se había vuelto reservado y esquivo de cualquier tipo de contacto humano.

Cuando la fiesta alcanzó su apogeo, la reina abandonó la sala de baile para tomar aire por un momento y para su sorpresa se encontró con un chiquillo pelirrojo y flacucho que vagaba cabizbajo por el pasillo.

_ ¿Es que no deseas entrar al baile pequeño?_ preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

_No tengo interés en actividades tan mundanas como un baile_ contestó el niño mezquinamente.

La reina se sintió desconcertada frente a la manera tan sofisticada que tenía de expresarse, impropia de un niño de su edad. Entretenida, decidió seguirle el juego.

_ Vale, allá tu, pero debo informarte que te estás perdiendo de la mesa de aperitivos, he encontrado una bandeja llena de suculentos sándwiches, me han gustado tanto que no he podido evitar traer uno conmigo_ dijo la reina mientras le ofrecía al niño el atractivo manjar.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar acercarse un par de pasos mientras extendía su manita para tomar el emparedado, justo antes de recuperar la compostura.

_ Solo porque acepte su generosa oferta, no quiere decir que me haya convencido de entrar al baile_ dijo el niño con las mejillas todavía llenas del emparedado que devoraba con celeridad, el pobre debía de estar muriendo de hambre tras haberse ausentado durante la cena.

_Como a su majestad le parezca, mientras recuerde no masticar mientras habla_ contestó la reina con una sonrisa. El niño se sonrojó visiblemente, pero no pudo evitar bajar sus defensas frente a la afable sonrisa de la reina.

_Dígame,… ¿De casualidad tienen chocolate ahí dentro?_ preguntó el niño después de terminar su segundo emparedado_ Por supuesto, hemos traído como regalo de bodas a tu padre una escultura hecha solo con el mejor chocolate de Arendelle_ contestó la reina, satisfecha ver como el niño comenzaba a tenerle confianza.

_¡Genial, me encanta el chocolate de Arendelle!_ dijo el niño emocionado. Al notar la predilección que el pequeño pelirrojo sentía por esa golosina en particular, una idea surgió en la cabeza de la reina.

_Sabes, tengo una pequeña hija de tu edad a la que le encanta el chocolate casi tanto como a ti_ comenzó a decir la reina, mientras recordaba aquella curiosa anécdota en la que sus dos hijas habían entrado a hurtadillas en la cocina y habían acabado con las reservas de chocolate del palacio en una sola noche.

_¿En serio?_ preguntó el niño intrigado_ Claro, es más, te diré algo, si entras conmigo al baile te contaré de ella mientras comemos una bandeja de chocolates completa_ Contestó la reina.

El niño pensó por un momento y finalmente exclamó con la elocuencia de un comerciante experimentado_ Hágalo dos bandejas y tenemos un trato_ La reina asintió y guió al pequeño al interior del salón de baile.

Un mes más tarde, Elsa recibió la primera carta del príncipe Hans Westergaard, treceavo hijo del Monarca de las Islas del Sur.

….

La pequeña Elsa se sintió conmocionada el día que recibió la carta, no pudo evitar leerla varias veces hasta memorizarla casi en su totalidad.

_Para la princesa Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Es mi honor y mi privilegio tener esta oportunidad de comunicarle mi interés de conocerla._

_He tenido la suerte de hablar con su madre en su reciente visita a la boda de mi señor padre y debo confesarle que me siento intrigado frente a las maravillas que me ha contado sobre usted._

_Desconozco las razones por las que usted ha decidido vivir aislada de las personas que viven a su alrededor, pero me veo en la necesidad de comunicarle que comparto su sufrimiento, conozco el dolor de vivir en un mundo de soledad y rechazo. Vivo rodeado de doce hermanos que me ignoran y una madrastra que me desprecia. _

_Mi único deseo en estos momentos es contar con una persona que me ayude a sobrellevar mi penosa vida en este palacio._

_Le ofrezco mi amistad esperando a cambio recibir la suya._

_PD: (¿Le gustan los Sandwiches?)_

_ Príncipe Hans Westergaard _

…

Los años pasaron y cientos de cartas siguieron a la primera. Los dos jóvenes no tardaron en descubrir lo similares que eran y los intereses en común que compartían.

Elsa no dejaba de sorprenderse del talento que Hans tenía para aprender todo lo referente a administrar un reino y el talento innato que lo convertían en un monarca prometedor.

Hans vivía usando máscaras que le permitieran ganarse el favor de cada persona que conocía. Desde pequeño había demostrado un talento innato para la actuación y no dudaba en usarlo para salir de los aprietos en los que se llegaba a meter. Sin embargo, Elsa era la primera persona con la que no necesitaba usar máscara alguna.

Hans se sentía fascinado por el misterio que rodeaba a la joven princesa y esa fascinación no tardó en convertirse en un sentimiento completamente desconocido para él.

Cuando Hans cumplió 14 años, Elsa recibió una carta que la sorprendió gratamente.

_Mí querida Elsa:_

_Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto tiempo contestar a tu última carta._

_En este momento mi corazón es víctima de un terrible pesar._

_Mi padre me ha dado a conocer una terrible verdad que ha hecho añicos mis sueños y aspiraciones._

_Tal parece ser que me será imposible tener acceso al trono, la suerte ha querido que doce hermanos se encuentren sobre mí en la línea sucesoria. Nunca tendré acceso al gobierno de mis amadas Islas del Sur y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar este hecho._

_Tú sabes que he pasado mi vida preparándome para convertirme en el mejor monarca que pueda llegar a ser, pero todos esos esfuerzos han resultado en vano, pues no hay para mí esperanza alguna._

_Es en este momento de absoluta tristeza en el que he encontrado el valor suficiente para confesarte mis sentimientos._

_Desde la muerte de mi madre, la vida carecía de ningún tipo de felicidad para mí. Pasaba cada día sin tener razones para esperar el siguiente._

_Luego recibí tu primera carta, que llegó como un resplandor en medio de la oscuridad._

_No tengo palabras suficientes para expresarte la gratitud que te guardo por cada una de tus cartas, la expectativa de recibirlas al final de cada mes me han llenado con toda la determinación que necesitaba para recuperar mi gusto por la vida._

_En este momento en el que me he quedado sin razones para seguir peleando, me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la única razón que necesitaba._

_ Eternamente tuyo:_

_ Hans Westergaard _

La princesa guardó esa carta debajo de su almohada esa noche, pero la emoción no le permitió dormir. Las cartas de Hans habían vuelto tolerable su solitaria vida en el palacio.

Finalmente tenía una persona con la cual podía convivir y expresarse abiertamente sin el temor de ser reprimida o de hacerle daño con la helada maldición que le aquejaba.

Entre las líneas de cada carta, la reina había visto crecer a Hans, hasta verlo convertido en un prometedor líder, un brillante estratega y un gallardo caballero.

Sin haber visto su rostro, había caído bajo los encantos del galante príncipe y la confesión de sus sentimientos la habían conmovido profundamente.

Le dolía ver a Hans víctima de las circunstancias que le evitaban alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en el mejor rey en la historia de las Islas del Sur.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que resultara necesario para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño.

Y eso fue justo lo que le comunicó con su siguiente carta.

…...

_Mí querida Elsa:_

_Tu última carta me ha llenado de alegría. Tus palabras me han convertido en el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

_Prometo solemnemente que seguiré con mi preparación, cada día estudiaré con el único propósito de convertirme en un rey digno de ocupar un trono a tu lado. _

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu propósito de solucionar el problema que te evita salir del palacio y me pongo a tu disposición si es que llegases a recurrir de mi ayuda._

_ Eternamente tuyo:_

_ Hans Westergaard_

Si Elsa deseaba pasar el resto de sus días reinando al lado de Hans, debía de encontrar la manera de controlar la maldición del hielo de manera definitiva, pero solo la idea de conocer al príncipe cara a cara provocaba que su corazón latiera aceleradamente y que la temperatura a su alrededor comenzara a bajar.

Su padre no dejaba de recordarle que debía de abstenerse de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero el amor era particularmente difícil de controlar. Le aterraba la idea de volver a lastimar a alguien y la última persona a la que deseaba hacerle daño en esos momentos era al príncipe Hans.

Tal vez esta fue la razón por la que la siguiente carta del príncipe sería la última respuesta.

…...

_Mí querida Elsa:_

_He de comunicarte una noticia que me llena de alegría. He convencido a mi padre de que me autorice viajar a Arendelle el próximo verano. _

_Finalmente, después de todos estos años de intercambiar correspondencia contigo, tendré la oportunidad de conocerte en persona._

_Mi corazón es incapaz de contener la emoción que esto me provoca._

_¿Qué día del verano consideras apropiado para recibirme?_

_Espero tu respuesta con ansias_

_ Eternamente tuyo:_

_ Hans Westergaard_

El día en el que la princesa albina recibió esa carta toda el ala este del palacio quedó sumida en un invierno en miniatura. Su padre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarla, limpiar su desastre y evitar que Anna se enterara.

Elsa comprendió entonces horrorizada que nunca sería capaz de estar cerca del hombre que amaba. Su maldición le impediría cualquier contacto físico, Hans seguramente se vería repugnado por su peculiar condición. O peor aún, el príncipe podía llegar a salir herido.

Si deseaba obedecer a su padrey mantener los efectos de su maldición bajo control, debía de abstenerse de volver a cometer el error de enamorarse.

La última carta que Elsa escribió a Hanstenía un único propósito: romper su corazón para salvar su vida. _ ... _

Durante los años siguientes, el príncipe no dejó de escribirle, a pesar de su cortante frialdad. Su constancia y la dulzura de sus palabras habían convertido cada carta en un alfiler en el corazón de Elsa.

Hans se encontraba confundido y se resistía a volver a su solitaria vida sin una carta de la princesa Elsa al final de cada mes.

Sus esperanzas de cumplir sus sueños de grandeza al lado de la mujer que amaba habían sido completamente destrozadas. La última carta que Hans escribió a Elsa llegó semanas después del naufragio de los reyes de Arendelle.

_Para la bella dueña de mis pensamientos:_

_Me he enterado de la tragedia que ha acontecido en Arendelle. _

_Sé que soy la última persona de la que necesitas escuchar esto, pero cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional._

_En este momento de adversidad, te ofrezco mi amistad, pues es todo lo que estas dispuesta a aceptar._

_He perdido ya toda esperanza de volver recibir una carta tuya, pero sé que en los tiempos de desdicha, poder hablar con alguien más puede ser la única forma de liberar el alma de las penas que la invaden. _

_Estoy disponible para aliviar tus penas. Siempre lo he estado._

_ Eternamente tuyo:_

_ Hans Westergaard_

Durante los años que siguieron, no existió comunicación alguna entre Hans y Elsa.

Mientras Elsa se preparaba psicológicamente para su inminente acenso al trono, Hans estaba muy ocupado siendo torturado por sus propios demonios.

Vivía víctima de los maltratos de sus hermanos, su papel era completamente irrelevante en su familia.

Se negaba a pasar el resto de sus días condenado a ver a todas las personas a su alrededor ascendiendo y superándolo, mientras él se mantenía en el fondo de un abismo insondable. Si Hans estaría condenado a convertirse en la oveja negra de la familia real de las Islas del Sur, entonces que así fuera.

El recuerdo de Elsa envenenaba su alma y lo llenaba de rencor. Sin una luz que guiara su vida en un camino virtuoso, Hans se inclinaba a obedecer sus impulsos más primitivos y sus deseos más oscuros.

Empeñaba todos sus esfuerzos, talentos y recursos en un solo objetivo: Conseguir venganza.

Fue entonces cuando recibieron la invitación a la coronación de la joven reina Elsa de Arendelle. Había llegado la hora de poner en movimiento sus maquinaciones. El joven pelirrojo se ofreció a asistir como embajador de las Islas del Sur al evento, con un único propósito en mente.

La noche de la coronación, la reina Elsa fue sorprendida por su hermana, quien solicitaba su bendición para su boda con un príncipe extranjero. Un atractivo caballero de distinguido porte y pobladas patillas. Un tal "Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur".

Lo que pasó después de eso, es otra historia.

…

Elsa devolvió las cartas al pequeño cofre que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

Por primera vez desde que las especulaciones de una guerra contra la coalición de las Islas del Sur habían comenzado, la reina estaba segura de quien era su verdadero enemigo.

Todo este tiempo Hans había utilizado su encanto y su talento para el chantaje y el engaño con el único propósito de poner a la mitad de los reinos existentes en su contra. Sin tener un trono en el cual sentarse, ni un reino que llamar suyo, el treceavo hijo de la real casa de las Islas del Sur se había convertido en una de las figuras políticas más poderosas e influyentes del mundo conocido.

En sus intentos por protegerlo de sí misma, lo había condenado a la vida de soledad que tanto aborrecía, y esto eventualmente desataría la crueldad y megalomanía que ocultaba detrás de su encantador rostro.

Elsa había contribuido a la creación de Hans el traidor, el regicida, el embaucador y el asesino, y ahora tenía que pagar por ello. Pero se negaba a caer sin luchar.

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, la reina de las nieves se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir del estudio, encontró a su hermana hecha un ovillo contra la pared, durmiendo apaciblemente. La sola idea de que Anna la hubiera esperado toda la noche bastó para derretirle el corazón.

Se dejó caer a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos.

_Anna, es hora de despertar_ le susurró al oído_ no Kristoff , ahora no, es demasiado temprano todavía_ contestó Anna sin haber despertado completamente. Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y culpable a la vez, tenía errores que corregir y pecados que purgar, pero mientras su hermana estuviera su lado, estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuera.

_Anna, hay algo que debo de decirte…_ Comenzó a decirle, mientras la princesa despertaba adormilada.

_Oh Elsa, en este momento hay muchas cosas que debes de decirme_ contestó Anna, esforzándose por mantener una sonrisa en su afligido rostro.


	6. Despierta y contempla las cenizas

**5. Despierta y contempla las cenizas**

La noche caía en la cordillera fronteriza de Arendelle.

Una nevada inclemente había cubierto con una gruesa capa de nieve el campamento de las Islas del Sur. Los hombres del regimiento del príncipe se reunían alrededor de las llamas crepitantes de la hoguera en un intento desesperado por recuperar el calor. Los planes de dominación y conquista estaban tomando más tiempo del esperado y los recursos comenzaban a escasear.

El príncipe contemplaba el fuego meditabundo, absorto del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Hans sabía que su pequeña operación militar corría el riesgo de perecer víctima de las crudas temperaturas y la falta de conocimiento de la geografía local. Pero sus facciones se negaban a expresar preocupación alguna, debía de mantener la moral de sus hombres y asegurarse de que el plan siguiera en marcha.

Cada día que pasaba en el campamento recibía un torrente incesable de cartas, cortesía de sus aliados en reinos lejanos y de sus espías en el palacio. Si sus pronósticos resultaban acertados, antes de que llegase la primavera, la flota de las Islas del Sur estaría en condiciones de atacar las costas de Arendelle. Pero antes de que esto pudiera llevarse a cabo, el joven príncipe Hans tenía una encomienda real que cumplir.

Una misión tan peculiar y peligrosa, que lo más probable sería que terminara por costarle la vida. Esas fueron las auténticas medidas que su familia había tomado para escarmentarlo por sus crímenes. Le dieron una espada, un puñado de hombres y lo enviaron a morir en las gélidas montañas de una nación extranjera.

Pero se negaba a caer tan fácilmente. Durante las últimas semanas había logrado administrar los escasos recursos a su disposición hasta convertir una misión suicida en una campaña militar completamente funcional. Tenía entre manos una oportunidad única para consumar su venganza y no planeaba desaprovecharla. Había llegado la hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Hans se levantó y se dirigió al sur del campamento, hasta llegar a las improvisadas celdas destinadas para los prisioneros. Vagó entre las estructuras construidas con gruesos barrotes de hierro mientras observaba con desprecio a sus desdichados ocupantes. Poco quedaba de los hombres armados que habían sido enviados con las órdenes de capturarlo semanas atrás. A través de los barrotes se podían apreciar los estragos que el hambre y el frío habían provocado en los semblantes de los prisioneros.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a la celda que alojaba a un único ocupante solitario.

El prisionero reposaba inmóvil sobre el suelo, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno.

_ Hora de despertar Kristoff, la noche es joven y tengo una invitación especial que hacerte_ Kristoff se incorporó revelando su larga melena rubia y una descuidada barba, al ver al príncipe sonriendo apaciblemente detrás de los barrotes, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para resistir el impulso de abalanzarse contra él.

_ ¿Te has visto a un espejo últimamente? ¡Demonios Kristoff! Te ves aún más sucio, desaliñado y hambriento que cuando llegaste, no creía que fuera posible_ al notar como el montañés comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, Hans no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho frente a lo fácil que resultaba encolerizar a su demacrado huésped.

_ ¡Oh, venga! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu sentido del humor? Además, cómo te había dicho, te tengo una oferta. ¿No te gustaría disfrutar de algo de comida caliente para variar? Pues estás de suerte. Estás cordialmente invitado a sentarte en mi mesa esta noche. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar_ el montañés se acercó torpemente a los barrotes tropezando a la mitad del camino. Kristoff se encontraba desorientado, la falta de alimento y sueño habían comenzado a afectar sus atributos físicos_ Yo no tengo nada que tratar contigo_ dijo, articulando con dificultad cada palabra.

_ Me temo que no tienes elección, tienes diez minutos para ponerte presentable, mis hombres te proveerán con ropa limpia y un balde de agua. Espero que tengas apetito, nuestro cocinero se ha lucido esta noche_ El príncipe desapareció entre las demás celdas con una sardónica sonrisa, dejando a Kristoff confundido e iracundo.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Hans reposaba sobre una silla mientras jugueteaba con una manzana que había tomado de una brillante bandeja sobre la mesa. Frente a él, se encontraba un auténtico banquete, suficiente para alimentar a todo el regimiento. A pesar de la escasez de recursos que se cernía sobre ellos, ese festín era un sacrificio necesario por el bien de su causa. Aguardaba con nerviosismo la llegada de su invitado. El futuro de su campaña militar dependía de las palabras que pronunciadas a lo largo de la velada.

Justo como había sido acordado, Kristoff apareció con las manos esposadas por pesados grilletes de acero en compañía de dos de sus guardias que le ayudaban a caminar. Se encontraba ataviado con un camisón de lino blanco y pantalones de pelaje de armiño, pero las prendas limpias no desviaban la atención de su famélico rostro y su mirada perdida. Era trágico ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el hombre fornido y orgulloso que había llegado a su campamento semanas atrás. Los guardias le ayudaron a tomar asiento y luego retomaron su posición detrás de él.

_ Pueden retirarse, deseo conversar con él a solas. Los llamaré si su presencia resulta necesaria.

Sus hombres acataron la orden de inmediato y se retiraron de la tienda. Hans observaba con curiosidad al montañés desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la captura de la caravana enviada por la reina Elsa. Resultaba natural que Kristoff observara con ansiedad las perdices asadas y el vino afrutado frente a él, después de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo a base de hogazas de pan mohoso y cerveza agria.

_Adelante, puedes comer lo que te apetezca, debes de estar muriendo de hambre_ el montañés evaluó con desconfianza la oferta del príncipe, deseando fervientemente devorar el contenido de las bandejas que reposaban sobre la mesa. Pero en un estoico impulso de conservar la escasa dignidad que le quedaba, se atrevió a preguntar con hostilidad_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué esperas lograr con todo esto? A estas alturas te hubiera resultado más conveniente haberme asesinado en lugar de desperdiciar recursos en mantenerme con vida_ Hans se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, mientras evaluaba la mejor forma de proceder en la conversación que estaba por venir. Finalmente dio una mordida a la manzana en su mano, produciendo un sonoro crujido.

_Verás, Kristoff, la razón por la que te he invitado a mi mesa en esta fría noche es bastante sencilla_ dijo masticando el bocado de manzana, mientras una gota de jugo escurría por la comisura de sus labios_ Esta mañana hemos recibido una paloma con la contestación de la reina Elsa, la célebre reina de las nieves finalmente se ha dignado a responder a nuestro pequeño mensaje_ la mirada del antaño repartidor de hielo se iluminó con expectación al escuchar estas palabras.

_ Desgraciadamente, tu captura no ha sido suficiente para conmover su frío corazón, se ha negado terminantemente a ceder a mis humildes demandas.

_La reina Elsa nunca entregaría el trono de Arendelle a un maniático como tú solo para salvar el pellejo de un miserable vendedor de hielo_ contestó Kristoff con una extraña combinación de orgullo y amargura mientras la luz de una vela iluminaba su mirada y proyectaba sombras a través de su rostro. Sus palabras arrancaron del príncipe una sonora carcajada.

_ ¡¿Realmente crees que fui suficientemente ingenuo para exigir la corona a cambio de tu liberación?! Pero Kristoff, eso es extremadamente narcisista de tu parte, todo lo que le pedía a la reina fue que tuviera la delicadeza de enviarnos un nuevo juego de cubiertos, los que hemos traído no combinan con el estilo de nuestro campamento_ el príncipe observó con satisfacción como las facciones del montañés reflejaban como su moral se desmoronaba lentamente.

_ Lo siento querido amigo, pero parece ser que tu amada princesita y su fría hermana no están dispuestas a sacrificar un par de tenedores solo para mantenerte con vida. Este reino parece ser indiferente a la suerte con la que corra su repartidor de hielo_ Kristoff se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, sin mover un músculo ni pronunciar una palabra en su defensa. Su voluntad de luchar se había extinto repentinamente.

_Mira Kristoff, se que tu y yo hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado. La suerte ha querido que nos encontráramos en lados opuestos de este conflicto. Comprendo la soledad que te ha acompañado a lo largo de toda tu vida, y admiro como es que has logrado salir adelante en este frío y hostil mundo por ti mismo. Me duele ver la forma en que la familia real de Arendelle te ha utilizado y te ha desechado como si se tratara de un reno demasiado viejo para cumplir con su trabajo. Yo simplemente te estoy proponiendo un sencillo trueque._ El príncipe aguardó pacientemente unos segundos en espera de una respuesta, pero su huésped se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna. El príncipe se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su silencioso invitado, colocó una mano en su hombro y recurrió a su elocuencia y talento de liderazgo innato.

_ A cambio de un simple servicio te ofrezco tu libertad y un nuevo comienzo. Si deseas comenzar una nueva vida lejos del reino que te dio la espalda pondré a tu disposición todo el oro que necesites para lograrlo. La caída de Arendelle es inevitable, en cuestión de meses, este reino se encontrará reducido a cenizas, depende de ti donde te encuentres cuando esto suceda. Si tu corazón anhela venganza, entonces te propongo una oferta aún mejor. Te pondré al frente de uno de mis regimientos durante la guerra y una vez que la victoria sea nuestra tendrás un puesto honorario en mi corte. Tendrás la oportunidad de ser alguien en un mundo que se ha empeñado en ignorarte deliberadamente_ Hans notó con irritación como el montañés se mantenía indiferente a sus ofertas, pero se negaba rotundamente a desistir en sus intentos de negociar con él.

_ Para la exánime reina de las nieves y su ingrata hermana, tu vida nunca tuvo ningún valor. Lo supe en el momento en el que no estuvieron dispuestas a mover un dedo para que recuperases tu libertad. Pero yo aprecio tus talentos Kristoff. Tú tienes algo que yo necesito, tú tienes valor para mí. Tú eres necesario para mi misión_ El repartidor dirigió una mirada confundida al príncipe que tomaba asiento en la silla a su lado. Hans sabía que comenzaba a obtener su interés, era hora de cambiar de aproximación.

_Cuando niño siempre sentí predilección por los cuentos de hadas que se contaban en Arendelle. Había uno en particular que me tenía maravillado cada vez que lo escuchaba. Se llama "El erial de las piedras susurrantes" seguramente lo conoces_ Kristoff se estremeció frente a la familiaridad de las palabras del príncipe. Comenzaba sospechar cual era la naturaleza de sus intenciones.

_ Cuenta la leyenda que en algún lugar entre las escarpadas pendientes de las montañas de Arendelle, existe un erial que alberga uno de los más maravillosos misterios del mundo conocido. Se dice que los hombres que han llegado a él por accidente escucharon a las rocas comunicarse entre ellas y moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. Aquellos que las han visto en persona, aseguran que se trata de criaturas tan viejas como el tiempo mismo, que han presenciado el surgimiento y caída de miles de imperios y que albergan conocimiento de lo mágico y lo desconocido. No hay en esta tierra un ser tan docto en los misteriosos artes de la magia y el ocultismo que el patriarca de las rocas. Se dice que personas de todos los rincones del mundo acuden al valle a pedir consejo, pero al llegar, solo encuentran piedras inmóviles_ Hans hablaba con infantil ilusión, como si le contara el cuento a un niño que lo escuchaba por primera vez.

_En estos momentos, mi familia me ha asignado una difícil tarea, llamémosla, una "misión de redención", que implica un obstáculo de mágica naturaleza. Necesito encontrar este valle legendario, pero incluso si fuera capaz de dar con su ubicación exacta, sería incapaz de comunicarme con sus míticos habitantes, pues solo se manifiestan frente a un grupo selecto de personas. Y un pajarillo me dijo que una de esas personas se encuentra frente a mí en estos momentos_ el príncipe dirigió su mejor sonrisa encantadora al hambriento montañés que lo observaba interesado.

_Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Tú el magnánimo príncipe Hans, necesitas de mí ayuda para encontrar el valle de los trols… para... conseguir un consejo que te ayudará a recuperar la aceptación de tu familia y ganar la guerra….y a cambio yo recibo mi libertad y un puesto en tu corte?_ Kristoff hablaba entrecortadamente, presumiendo una sonrisa cansada.

_Exacto_ contestó el príncipe, satisfecho con el entusiasmo que su oferta había generado en su invitado.

_Y tu, el magnánimo e infalible príncipe Hans ¿Realmente esperabas que estuviera dispuesto a cooperar contigo?_ dijo el montañés mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a convertirse en una incontenible carcajada_ ¿Es que crees que soy igual que tú? ¿Crees que traicionaré a Anna por haberme dejado abandonado en tu poder? Ella es la única persona que me ha dado algo valioso, que me ha demostrado que mi vida vale algo, y le estoy eternamente agradecido por ello. Incluso si su amor resultó ser vacío y pasajero nunca abandonaría su lado. ¿Y tu esperabas que le diera la espalda?_ sus palabras eran interrumpidas por su propia risa mientras el príncipe contemplaba atónito la escena.

_Bueno, si lo pones así, suena como un plan bastante ridículo_ comenzó a decir Hans mientras comenzaba a contagiarse de la risa de su prisionero. Segundos más tarde, los dos hombres reían como dos marineros que habían bebido demasiado.

_Bueno Kristoff, ha sido divertido charlar contigo, pero da la casualidad de que soy un hombre ocupado y tengo una guerra que ganar_ dijo el príncipe mientras se ponía de pie y recuperaba la compostura.

Avanzó a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba su prisionero y sin previo aviso le propinó una patada en el pecho que provocó que se desplomara con todo y su asiento. Antes de que Kristoff fuera capaz de recuperar el aliento, la suela de la bota del príncipe se dejó caer con brusquedad sobre su garganta. La amabilidad y camaradería habían desaparecido de su rostro, el príncipe se limitaba dirigir una mirada de superioridad y absoluto desprecio.

_ Verás, mi querido amigo, existen varias maneras de romper la voluntad de un hombre. Y yo "el magnánimo e infalible príncipe Hans" las conozco y estoy más que dispuesto a usar cada una de ellas_ Hans introdujo su mano en el interior de su fino abrigo y extrajo un bulto de tela que presumió con pedantería. _ ¿Sabes qué es esto?_ preguntó al hombre debajo de su bota que contemplaba incrédulo la peculiar de pieza de tela de algodón grisáceo que sostenía en su mano.

Kristoff era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, la sencilla tarea de respirar se había vuelto problemática gracias a la elegante bota que descansaba sobre su cuello.

Sin embargo, fue capaz de reconocer su viejo gorro de algodón en la mano del príncipe, una prenda que había dado por extraviada meses atrás, el día en el que la había puesto sobre la cabeza de Anna para ayudarla a conservar el calor cuando su corazón fue congelado.

_ ¿Quieres saber dónde la he conseguido? Me fue enviada esta mañana, uno de mis espías en el palacio la sacó de los aposentos de la princesa. Ella atesora este viejo pedazo de basura debajo de la almohada sobre la cual duerme cada noche ¿No es acaso dulce? Pues escucha, con la misma facilidad con la que he sustraído algo de su habitación, puedo asegurarme de introducir algo. Una noche puede dormir tranquilamente en su cama en compañía de una serpiente venenosa cortesía de mis aliados en oriente. O puede que por la mañana la copa de la que beba contenga una dosis letal del elixir de la orquídea negra que crece en los jardines del palacio de mis aliados en occidente. A menos de que me jures obediencia y cumplas cada una de mis órdenes, puedes dar por hecho que los días de la dulce princesa Anna se encuentran contados.


	7. Preludios Fúnebres

_El episodio más difícil de escribir hasta ahora. Tuve que desempolvar mi vieja copia de "El Príncipe" de Maquiavelo para poder captar parte de la filosofía necesaria para retratar al personaje de Elsa. Mis más profundos agradecimientos a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta ahora y se han tomado la molestia de dejar review. Este capítulo es para ustedes._

**6. Preludios Fúnebres**

La nieve cubría el prado al sur del palacio de Arendelle, donde un solemne silencio dominaba el ambiente. Las familias de los miembros de la expedición perdida se reunían a despedir a los fallecidos, rindiéndoles homenaje al colocar rocas memoriales en ausencia de cuerpos que enterrar.

Una esbelta figura ataviada de negro destacaba entre la multitud de dolientes que se reunían alrededor de las lápidas, distinguida por las dos trenzas de cabello rojizo que caían por su espalda.

Anna permanecía completamente inmóvil frente al monolito dedicado a la memoria del repartidor de hielo, bajo la mirada preocupada de su hermana.

No fue fácil para Elsa confesarle a su hermana la verdad detrás de la desaparición de Kristoff. En un principio, la princesa se negaba a creer en las palabras contenidas por la carta del príncipe Hans, aferrándose a la posibilidad de que el montañés siguiera con vida, pero con el paso de las semanas sus esperanzas cedieron a la crudeza de la realidad.

Los días que siguieron fueron devastadores para la reina, que presenció como el alegre espíritu de su hermana era doblegado por la tristeza y la melancolía que la pérdida de su amado repartidor le provocaba. Desconocía si Anna la culpaba por la tragedia que les aquejaba, puesto que llevaba semanas sin hablar con ella más de lo que resultase vitalmente necesario.

Cada vez que la reina se acercaba a su hermana buscando reconfortarla, la princesa contestaría con una sonrisa cansada que buscaba ocultar su dolor para luego abandonar la habitación en la que se encontrara.

Elsa se prometió que no la abandonaría, no después de que su egoísmo y su miedo provocaran que la dejase sola cuando sus padres fallecieron.

El peso de la corona se había vuelto insoportable durante las últimas semanas. La guerra no comenzaba todavía y ya había perdido miserablemente la primera batalla.

Sus deseos de recurrir a vías diplomáticas para resolver las tensiones políticas con los reinos vecinos se volvieron inadecuados en el momento en el que el príncipe Hans se instaló en territorio de Arendelle y asesinó despiadadamente a 13 miembros de la guardia real y un civil.

Su gente querría justicia, no descansarían hasta decorar la entrada del palacio con la cabeza de Hans en una pica, pero la idea de manchar sus manos con la sangre del único hombre que había amado le resultaba impensable.

Elsa se culpaba por ese egoísmo que tanto sufrimiento había provocado a las personas que amaba. Egoísmo que la había alejado de su hermana durante toda su vida, que la había obligado a dar la espalda al joven príncipe que se había enamorado de ella y que ahora había provocado que enviase a 14 de sus siervos más leales a sus muertes.

A donde fuese que la reina voltease, se encontraba con los rostros afligidos de los súbditos a los que les había fallado en sus promesas de traer paz y prosperidad. Y en medio de ellos permanecía la joven pelirroja que contemplaba en silencio aquella enorme roca cubierta de nieve.

L as horas pasaron y lentamente las familias abandonaron el prado una a una hasta dejar solamente a las dos hermanas. Elsa se aproximó titubeante a su hermana y finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos notando los estragos que la falta de sueño y alimento habían dejado en su estilizada figura. Anna reaccionó repentinamente, como si el frío tacto de su hermana la hubiera regresado bruscamente a la realidad. Dirigió una mirada enternecedora a su hermana mientras secaba con torpeza las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_ ¿Sabes…..? Creo que esta vez sí fue amor verdadero… cuando estaba con él, el mundo parecía más…. Especial. Yo me sentía especial. Me gustaría haber tenido una oportunidad de habérselo dicho_ La princesa hablaba con un temblor en su voz, pero sus palabras y el pálido brillo en sus ojos dejaban entrever su característico optimismo.

_ Él te amaba a ti. Tú eras su mundo, lo supe por la sinceridad en su mirada y el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que te veía sonreír. Anna…. por favor no dejes de sonreír. No es lo que él querría. Sé que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, pero el reino necesita a esa alegre jovencita pelirroja que corría cada mañana por las callejuelas del mercado. Yo la necesito. Tú siempre fuiste la optimista y la gentil y el pueblo te ama por eso. Seguir sonriendo es la mejor manera de honrar su recuerdo.

_Elsa, yo… no sé si pueda. Estoy cansada de que mi único papel en el reino sea ser una cara bonita. No quiero seguir sentada detrás de un escritorio mientras gente honesta pierde la vida defendiendo Arendelle. Puede que vivamos tiempos difíciles, pero lo peor está por venir, Kristoff lo sabía y dio su vida intentando salvarnos. Me niego a ver como Hans me arrebata todo lo que amo en este mundo mientras mis manos están atadas por mis deberes hacia el reino.

_ Es mi deber defender este reino, tú no tienes por qué cargar con tremenda responsabilidad_ El cuerpo de Anna se tensó repentinamente y se separó del abrazo de su hermana con brusquedad.

_ ¡Tú no estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para defender Arendelle, sabías lo que tenías que hacer y sin embargo elegiste enviar a tus siervos en una misión prácticamente suicida! ¿Es que la vida de tu gente significa tan poco para ti? ¿Esos hombres solo eran utilería desechable en el glorioso reinado de la reina de las nieves?_ Elsa contemplaba atónita a su hermana, quien presentaba una faceta de rabia y cólera hasta ahora desconocida. Sus palabras la herían profundamente sabiendo que sus acusaciones estaban fundamentadas por la muerte de 14 hombres inocentes. Anna por otra parte, se contuvo al instante, arrepentida del arranque de ira contenida que acababa de dejar escapar.

_ ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Llegar con una tormenta sobre un trineo jalado por feroces lobos de hielo? ¿Invocar titanes escarchados para que aplastaran a los hombres del ejército de las Islas del Sur? ¿Congelar con mis propias manos el corazón del príncipe? ¡Esa gente está asustada de la destrucción que mi magia es capaz de provocar! Sus alianzas y la amenaza de la guerra son producto del miedo que comparten hacia mí y mis poderes. Yo misma crecí temiendo que algún día pudiera dañar a alguien. Lo último que voy a hacer es darles la razón a quienes me temen…. ¡Yo no seré el monstruo que todos creen que soy!_ Anna retrocedió con torpeza mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas, su hermana era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo y una nueva barrera comenzaba a surgir entre ellas.

_ Yo… te prometí un día que nunca te abandonaría. Lo dije en serio. Pero en esos momentos no sabía que esa promesa implicaría ver Arendelle arder a tu lado_ dijo asustada de la mujer frente a ella mientras se alejaba lentamente. Elsa sujetó a su hermana por la muñeca en un esfuerzo desesperado por detenerla.

_ Este es nuestro reino, mientras permanezcamos unidas, nada podrá amenazarlo…._ Anna liberó con violencia su brazo y se lo mostró a su hermana mientras le dirigía una mirada de decepción. Una lúgubre marca de piel quemada por el frío había quedado ahí donde los dedos de la albina se habían aferrado.

_ Permaneceré a tu lado así eso signifique mi propia destrucción, solo te ruego que no permitas que nuestra gente pague el precio de nuestros errores_ Elsa miró horrorizada la muñeca de su hermana, sintiendo como sus peores temores volvían a surgir. Al instante, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para cargar con su cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Anna.

_Anna, yo lo siento tanto…_ comenzó a decir entre sollozos. La confundida pelirroja se inclinó y la abrazó. Tenía que dejar sus propios problemas de lado por un momento, tenía que ser fuerte para poder apoyar a su hermana, el reino atravesaba una crisis y a pesar de todo no permitiría que Elsa la enfrentara sola.

_Está bien… no duele tanto, seguro se pasará en un rato…_ le dijo en un tono casi maternal mientras acariciaba su platinada cabellera en un intento por consolarla.

_No es sólo eso…. Lamento lo que ocurrió a Kristoff, lamento tener que hacerte pasar por el dolor de perder a un ser amado de nuevo. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando papá y mamá fallecieron. Lamento no poder ser la reina que Arendelle necesita…._ La princesa se encontraba desconcertada frente a la transformación de su hermana, pasando de una imponente e intimidante mujer a una jovencita asustada y arrepentida. A pesar de su fortaleza característica, Elsa comenzaba a ceder bajo la presión propia de su cargo.

_ Tú eres la reina que Arendelle necesita, solo te falta descubrirlo…. Se hace tarde, tenemos que volver a casa.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el improvisado mausoleo decorado por una prístina capa de nieve.

El resto del día transcurrió bajo el tedioso régimen de la rutina habitual. Embajadores y dignatarios extranjeros rodeaban a la reina con propuestas y peticiones buscando obtener provechos de la tragedia que amenazaba al reino.

Arendelle no se encontraba preparado para una guerra. La gran cantidad de riquezas a la disposición del reino le habían garantizado una posición privilegiada como una potencia comercial. La paz y la prosperidad se fundamentaban en las buenas relaciones que había logrado mantener con los reinos vecinos, tanto clientes como proveedores.

Por esta razón, desde hacía casi doscientos años el ejército había sido desintegrado en una jugada política con el propósito de establecer a Arendelle como un reino neutral y pacífico. Y hasta hacía unos meses, esa peculiar estrategia había resultado exitosa.

Pero antes de que llegase la primavera, Elsa estaría lidiando con la mitad de las armadas del mundo civilizado y como defensa contaban con escasos 250 miembros de la guardia real. 250 menos 13.

A lo largo de los meses pasados había conseguido el apoyo de un par de aliados, pero ninguno contaba con la capacidad de hacer frente a la recién formada coalición de las Islas del Sur y Weselton. La reina comenzaba a cuestionar si resultó prudente establecer una alianza con el lejano reino de Corona, infames por la descabellada medida de sustituir el armamento de sus tropas por sartenes.

En cierto modo comprendía la justificación detrás de la insistencia de su hermana. Si llegase a usar su magia en el campo de batalla, Arendelle tendría una oportunidad de salir avante del altercado. Podrí a crear un ejército completo solo de un puñado de nieve en cualquier momento. Cuando las tropas enemigas llegaran a la costa bastaría con dejar caer sobre el enemigo el invierno más crudo concebible por la imaginación. Barrería ejércitos enemigos sin esfuerzo alguno y el conflicto terminaría en cuestión de días. Todo sin tener que sacrificar ni una sola vida de uno de sus siervos.

En teoría, Elsa tenía el potencial de convertirse en el arma perfecta. Y eso era lo que más la asustaba. La sola idea de que una sola persona albergara todo ese poder y estuviese dispuesta a usarlo para derramar sangre la consternaba profundamente.

Si ganaban la guerra usando magia ¿Qué seguiría después? Arendelle abandonaría sus políticas pacíficas, todos los temores que el mundo tenía contra ella serían comprobados.

Su reinado no pasaría a la historia como la era dorada que anhelaba conseguir, si no que sería recordado como una época oscura donde el miedo habitaba en los corazones de cada persona. ¿Qué pasaría si terminaba por acostumbrarse a vivir rodeada de muerte y destrucción? O peor aún… ¿Qué pasaría si terminaba por encontrarle el gusto a acabar con la vida de sus enemigos con un chasquido de sus dedos?

Cada vez que evaluaba estas tribulaciones, volvían a su mente un torrente de recuerdos de tiempos más simples e inocentes.

Pasaba los días enteros bajo la tutela constante de su padre y su perpetua mirada vigilante. Desde el accidente que la había distanciado de su hermana menor, había buscado controlar su maldición por todos los medios posibles.

El rey se había convertido en su maestro en todo cuanto a la política y la administración del reino se refería. Sin embargo su lección más valiosa fue sobre el papel del monarca en tiempos de guerra. Una vez que fuera coronada sería su deber mantenerse como un símbolo de esperanza para su reino, debiendo en todo momento estar dispuesta a dar la cara por el reino. Le hizo prometer que nunca usaría la magia para acabar con la vida de una persona, pues al hacer esto se convertiría en una amenaza para sí misma y para toda la humanidad.

Cumplir esa promesa era la única forma que le quedaba de honrar el recuerdo de su propio padre y de sentir que su reinado contaría con su aprobación.

El último visitante, un noble de estatura escasa y rostro enjuto que venía con el propósito de ofrecer una cantidad exuberante de nabos a cambio de presenciar como creaba un copo de nieve se retiró de su despacho bastante decepcionado. Estaba cansada de las ofertas intrascendentes y los dignatarios patéticos que inundaban los pasillos del palacio día con día.

Fatigada después de un día emocional y físicamente agotador se levantó del escritorio y se dispuso a dirigirse a sus aposentos. Mientras avanzaba en dirección al ala este decidió tomarse un momento para visitar a su hermana. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la habitación de la princesa, notó con irritación que se encontraba vacía.

Asumiendo que Anna debía de encontrarse en uno de sus paseos nocturnos, se dirigió a la biblioteca, lugar donde su hermana solía pasar noches enteras con la única compañía de uno de los viejos ejemplares de historias fantásticas suntuosamente ilustrados y una vela encendida.

Al llegar a la amplia estancia cubierta de anaqueles llenos de libros la reina descubrió desconcertada que la princesa no se encontraba ahí.

Víctima de una creciente angustia, Elsa comenzó a correr desesperadamente registrando cada una de las habitaciones que su hermana solía frecuentar sin tener éxito.

Justo cuando se disponía a llamar a uno de los guardias un metálico ruido estridente proveniente de la armería llamó su atención.

Cuando entreabrió las pesadas puertas de madera reforzada se encontró con un peculiar espectáculo que le arrancó una sonrisa. La joven princesa se encontraba ataviada con un uniforme de aprendiz de escudero de la guardia real que le quedaba demasiado grande y sostenía un estoque que dejaba caer con torpeza sobre un monigote de paja. Su técnica dejaba mucho que desear y sus golpes resultarían prácticamente inofensivos en un combate real, pero la determinación con la que agitaba la espada era digna de admirarse.

_Si lo deseas, puedo conseguirte un instructor_ dijo la reina mientras daba un paso dentro de la habitación. Anna se sobresaltó frente a la súbita aparición de su hermana y perdió el equilibrio en medio de una estocada, provocando que tropezara y callera derribando al monigote con el que estaba practicando.

Esla soltó una risita y se dispuso a ayudar a su hermana a levantarse.

_ ¿En serio harías eso?_ le preguntó la princesa ilusionada mientras se limpiaba la paja que había quedado atrapada entre sus trenzas.

_Por supuesto, mañana a primera hora mandaré llamar a los mejores espadachines del reino, recompensaré generosamente al que esté dispuesto a arriesgar un ojo enseñándote_ su comentario irritó visiblemente a su hermana, quien indignada levantó el estoque y comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente.

_ Cuida tus palabras hermanita, que con algo de práctica podré hacer mucho más que sacarle un ojo al imprudente que se atreva a meterse conmigo_ dijo la princesa en un tono que hizo que su hermana se preguntara si se trataba de una amenaza legítima o de una mera broma.

_Anna, dime por favor que no estás considerando seriamente la idea de luchar en la guerra_ La joven pelirroja se detuvo en seco, y con la cabeza agachada devolvió la espada a su funda y se dejó caer sobre un banquillo.

_Se que suena ridículo, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder contribuir de algún modo en la lucha que está por venir. Quiero sentir que realmente soy capaz de hacer algo por nuestro pueblo. He leído cientos de historias sobre las guerras entre los grandes reinos en el pasado. El reino derrotado siempre es expuesto solo a sufrimiento y miseria. Arendelle no se encuentra en condiciones de entrar en una guerra y mucho menos de ganarla. No tenemos un ejército en condiciones y dudo que el batallón de los sartenes de Corona vaya a bastar para salvarnos. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para proteger nuestro hogar estoy dispuesta a hacerlo_ La reina tomó asiento y reflexionó sobre las palabras de su hermana.

Efectivamente, Elsa conocía una manera a través de la cual su hermana pudiese resultar un factor determinante para garantizar la supervivencia del reino. Simplemente tenía miedo de comunicárselo dada las condiciones actuales y el tremendo vacío que Kristoff había dejado en el corazón de la joven princesa. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

_Anna, tal vez exista algo que puedas hacer por el reino_ dijo arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras.

_ ¿En serio? Oh, Elsa, tienes que decírmelo, haré todo lo que sea necesario_ La princesa era incapaz de contener la emoción.

_ ¿Recuerdas todas esas cartas de príncipes desesperados que pedían mi mano? ¿Esas que tanto nos divertía leer? Pues más de un reino nos ha prometido ejércitos completos y alianzas militares sólidas solo a cambio de unir a su primogénito en matrimonio con un miembro de la real casa de Arendelle_ Anna miró intrigada a su hermana

_ ¿Es que acaso quieres que sea tu casamentera? ¿Quieres que te ayude elegir al mejor prospecto? _ Elsa recibió con amargura el entusiasmo de su hermana.

_Oh Anna, nada de eso. La verdad es que no todas esas ofertas de matrimonio se encontraban dirigidas a mí.


End file.
